¿Qué quieres de mi?
by Flor-VIB412
Summary: En esa noche de San Valentín, sobre el escenario dejo salir todo lo que guardaba lo que pensaba, una canción inspirada por y para Light...¿Qué quieres de mi? -Feliz San Valentín fueron las palabras antes de irse. Miro el reloj, doce en punto...bueno, después de todo no había sido tan malo, por lo menos el último medio minuto.


_**Los personajes de esta historia, lamentablemente, no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata, la canción utilizada pertenece a Luis Fonsi, lo que sí es de mi autoría, es la trama de esta historia**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¿Qué quieres de mi?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capítulo único**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Misa, dos minutos para salir.

Miró hacía la que le anunciaba el tiempo asegurándose de que todo estuviera en orden y se armó de valor para hacer lo que iba a hacer, cantar, dar el concierto que hacía meses se había anunciado en todos los medios de comunicación posibles. Se miró al espejo comprobando que su vestuario lucía en aptas condiciones, que su cabello reluciera bajo las luces con aquellos pequeños diamantes que habían tirado sobre él y que su piel usualmente pálida se viera acentuada por la purpurina plateada.

Todo lucía perfecto.

Le dieron la indicación y sintió un repentino cosquilleo en el estómago que supo reconocer como nervios, a los que nunca se acostumbraría. Tomó el micrófono que le tendían y se cegó ante la luz de los reflectores mientras salía al escenario acompañada por los ensordecedores gritos y aplausos del público.

—¡Buenas noches ciudad de Tokio!—Le gritó a la multitud enardecida—¿Cómo están en esta bella noche de San Valentín?

Escuchó las múltiples respuestas de los presentes con una sonrisa, había escasas parejas esa noche, casi todas eran mujeres jóvenes como ella y se sintió acompañada a medida que el concierto avanzaba y esperaba encarecidamente que la decisión que había tomado aquel día fuera la correcta.

Las canciones fueron pasando junto con los vestuarios que cada tanto se cambiaba, se sentía extasiada, la adrenalina saliendo por cada poro de su cuerpo, por cada movimiento, sintiendo el instrumental mezclarse con el canto común en el que se unían la voces de sus fans.

Y ya era tarde cuando Misa volvió a salir al escenario, a mirar a su público con agradecimiento y volverse hacia el cielo tenuemente estrellado, los reflectores habían tomado una tonalidad suave, era la última canción y quería que fuera memorable, intensa, que lograra transmitir lo que sentía y lo que seguramente muchas más como ella sentirían aquel día en particular.

—La noche está llegando a su fin y Misa les tiene un regalo…un regalo muy especial— Habló tomando el micrófono con cierta fuerza y tratando de abarcar con sus ojos las inmediaciones del estadio el cual retumbaba ante los constantes movimientos de la muchedumbre.

»Sí, escucharon bien ¡pero este regalo tiene preferencias! Está dedicado a todas y todos los que este día la pasamos solos, a los que nos rompieron el corazón—respiró agitadamente mientras profería estas palabras y sentía como el flequillo se pegaba ligeramente a su frente— Para todos ustedes, mi nuevo tema ¿Qué quieres de mi?

El silencio hizo acto de presencia dentro de aquellas paredes escasamente iluminadas en cuanto la joven modelo comenzó a entonar las primeras palabras de aquella canción.

 _ **Te he bajado la luna,**_

 _ **para que no vivas a oscuras.**_

 _ **He vaciado de espuma el mar,**_

 _ **pero no lo ves.**_

 _ **He cambiado de corazón**_

 _ **para acompañar tus latidos**_

 _ **He traído el río hasta tu puerta,**_

 _ **mi mundo se dio vuelta y no lo ves**_

Durante esos momentos, dejándose llevar por la música y la letra que ella misma había compuesto en sus momentos de duda, pensó en Light. Pensó en cómo había cambiado su vida desde el momento en que lo vio, en las cosas que había hecho por él, en cada imposible que había querido cumplirle sin obtener reconocimiento alguno sintiendo que su corazón había dejado de pertenecerle y que su mundo había tomado tantas tonalidades que le era imposible contarlas.

 _ **Tanto he dado que lastima,**_

 _ **mi vida he dejado en manos de tu vida,**_

 _ **¿Qué quieres de mí**_

 _ **¿Qué esperas de mí?**_

 _ **Si todo te di**_

 _ **¿Cuánto cuesta tu alegría?**_

 _ **Si al pie de la letra cumplo lo que pidas,**_

 _ **yo vivo a tus pies**_

 _ **y tú no lo ves y sigues vacío**_

 _ **¿Qué quieres de mí?**_

 _ **¿Qué quieres de mí?**_

Llegado el estribillo los ojos de la rubia ya lucían un brillo triste producto de las lágrimas, sin embargo, en ningún momento le tembló la voz, se lo debía a ella y a su público quien escuchaba aquella nueva muestra de amor por parte de su ídola. Se forzó a mantener la compostura y no dejar que el brillo se deslizara por sus mejillas mientras recordaba, mientras traía a ella los momentos.

En las veces en que quiso dejarse querer y no pudo ser, en las veces en que miró a su alrededor constatando que ya no quedaba nada de ella, que se lo había dado todo a aquel castaño que a pesar de todo no la miraba mejor de lo que miraría un objeto y se preguntó ¿qué era lo que quería de ella?¿qué esperaba? Ya no le quedaba nada por dar y sin embargo estaba endeudándose con si misma buscando que ofrecerle.

 _ **He perdido la dignidad**_

 _ **callando cada ruido para darte paz,**_

 _ **me han herido cuando quise defenderte,**_

 _ **por ti peleo a muerte y no lo ves.**_

Esperaba que en esos momentos él, sea donde sea que estuviera la viera, la escuchara, sintiera sus palabras, todo lo que le tendría que haber dicho, todo lo que se había guardado y que la estaba lastimando. Quiso gritarle, gritarle a través del micrófono y que su voz resonara en las atestadas calles de Tokio para que retumbara en cada pared, en cada edificio hasta llegar a sus oídos, decirle que se había cansado de ver pisoteada su dignidad una y otra vez, cansado de callarse, de callar a los demás, a cada voz que osaba alzarse en su contra.

Cansada de lastimarse, de perder una y otra vez, de pelear por él, de ya no sentirse su mujer sino su guardaespaldas y llegar al límite de su vida, arriesgando su cabeza por sus ideas, por su bienestar cuando Light nunca lo había hecho, nunca que no le hubiese convenido se recordó.

 _ **Tanto he dado que lastima,**_

 _ **mi vida he dejado en manos de tu vida,**_

 _ **¿Qué quieres de mí?**_

 _ **¿Qué esperas de mí?**_

 _ **Si todo te di**_

 _ **¿Cuánto cuesta tu alegría?**_

 _ **Si al pie de la letra cumplo lo que pidas**_

 _ **yo vivo a tus pies**_

 _ **y tú no lo ves**_

 _ **y sigues vacío**_

 _ **¿Qué quieres de mí?**_

Su voz se acentuó y se escuchó a si misma cantando, ajena a su propio cuerpo, a los gestos que hacía en cada palabra, solo concentrada en dejarse llevar por los sonidos y por la impresionante visión que sus ojos eran capaces de observar, a las minúsculas luces que poco a poco se multiplicaron en las manos de sus fans. Miró conmovida las lágrimas en los rostros femeninos, en los que observó su propio sufrimiento, y comprendió que no cantaba para ella, que como decía al principio, cantaba para todos a los que le habían roto el corazón y tal vez debería haber agregado, a los que aún estaban atrapados en esa enfermiza situación.

Esa relación que se desarrollaba en la que ya dejaban de ser pareja para convertirse en amo y esclavo, en la que uno de los dos se echaba todo el peso sobre la espalda y trataba de ver por ambos, esperando encontrar las respuestas que lo solucionaran todo, aceptando que quizá no se fuera lo suficientemente bueno, que tal vez uno era el problema, para luego darse cuenta de que tan vacío estaba su compañero.

Siempre a sus pies.

 _ **Este es mi modo de amar,**_

 _ **no tengo más para dar.**_

Pero, gente como ella no tenía otra forma de amar, lo entregaban todo, el corazón, la vida en sí misma y a pesar de que no se les retribuía de la misma forma seguían entregando y entregando hasta que ya no quedaba nada, hasta que se daban cuenta de que realmente ya no les quedaba nada.

La voz se le quebró imperceptiblemente y alejó el micrófono en el momento justo para ahogar un sollozo, la multitud congregada aquel catorce de Febrero la miraban expectante y empática, sus manos en alto aportándole una luz de esperanza a la canción.

 _ **Tanto he dado que lastima**_

 _ **mi vida he dejado en manos de tu vida,**_

 _ **¿Qué quieres de mí?**_

 _ **¿Qué esperas de mí?**_

 _ **Si todo te di.**_

 _ **¿Cuánto cuesta tu alegría?**_

 _ **Si al pie de la letra cumplo lo que pidas**_

 _ **yo vivo a tus pies**_

 _ **y tú no lo ves**_

 _ **y sigues vacía**_

 _ **¿Qué quieres de mí?**_

 _ **¿Qué quieres de mi?**_

Pronto, más pronto de lo que quiso admitir, notó que la canción se terminaba y que irremediablemente agua salada le cubría las mejillas. Siguió con la última parte, entonándola con tal sentimiento que cualquiera que la escuchara posiblemente ya hubiera asegurado que el corazón de Misa estaba roto, roto, cocido y remendado más veces de las que hubiera estado dispuesta a admitir.

Su voz murió en sus labios junto con sus pesares, había terminado, no solo la canción, todo había terminado con sus últimas palabras y se sintió libre y feliz ¿y qué si era catorce de Febrero?¿y qué si lo pasaba sola?

Peinó el estadio y a cada brazo extendido hacia el cielo antes de sonreír abiertamente hacía ellos, había llegado al fin del concierto y ella no quería irse, ni siquiera el cansancio en su cuerpo y la tirantez en su garganta fatigadas después de casi tres horas de continuo canto la detuvo de gritar a todo pulmón llevándose el ambiente triste en que todos se habían sumido.

—¡Vamos, levanten esos ánimos! Misa hoy se siente en verdad feliz de haberlos tenido a todos con ella, de haber compartido estas tres horas con ustedes, incluso la última canción…ya saben, a todas nos han roto el corazón y si no lo hicieron…pues que suerte—Comentó con aire jovial y haciendo un gracioso gesto que logró arrancar leves risillas al público— Sinceramente, y se los digo de todo corazón, y miren que Misa tiene un corazón enoooorme, le dice que los ama, siempre y que hoy catorce de Febrero, hay más de un amor, y que este puede expresarse de muchas maneras—Para ese momento, la rubia había tomado el micrófono sacándolo de su pie e ido al borde del escenario en donde se permitió ofrecer su mano a los fans más cercanos—Entonces…entonces Misa les dice que gracias, porque todos ustedes presentes aquí son el amor de Misa…ah y—esbozó una sonrisa traviesa mientras les guiñaba el ojo a sus espectadores, tal vez pudiera ser un poquito mala— hay un agradecimiento especial, para la persona que inspiró mi último tema…Light, espero que estés feliz y que te haya gustado mucho la canción porque la vas a escuchar muy seguido ¿no?—Preguntó al público.

Las mujeres que conformaban la mayoría de personas en aquel espacio afirmaron a gritos lo que la modelo les decía , sacudiendo sus cabeza y sus carteles a la vez que reían divertidas.

—Bueno, me temo que este concierto ha llegado a su fin…¡recuerden que Misa los ama!— Y con esa despedida se alejó caminando mientras saludaba con las manos y el micrófono en alto a su alborotado público que reclamaba por más.

Volvió a adentrarse entre el desorden de gente que la felicitó por su desempeño sobre el escenario y que la ayudo a quitarse esos aparatejos que la cableaban entera. Saltó algunas prolongaciones y esquivó a varios vestuaristas y maquilladores antes de poder llegar al improvisado camerino a cambiarse aquel último vestido de corte romántico que había usado por ropa más cómoda, se lavó el excesivo maquillaje antes de tomar sus cosas y encaminarse a la puerta junto con unos cuantos más que se iban apresuradamente.

Saludó a los pocos que quedaban acomodando y salió al frío ambiente de una noche de Febrero, expresamente, _esa_ noche y esperó, espero a que vinieran a buscarla, a que aquel adorable anciano apareciera en aquella limusina negra a la que estaba tan aficionado el joven y extraño detective.

En tanto repasó en su cabeza los acontecimientos que la habían hecho cantar aquella canción exactamente ese día, es decir, la venían practicando hacía bastante, la melodía les dio algo de trabajo y todo, pero no era para el concierto, no, no lo era, tal vez solo pensó incluirla en el siguiente disco y con suerte, aunque se habían apresurado las cosas un poquito…llámenlo despecho si quieren, pero Light se lo merecía.

El día de San Valentín, uno que ella no acostumbraba pasar sola, no exactamente tenía que ser compañía masculina, pero posiblemente lo pasaba con alguna amiga, sin embargo, ese día en específico lo había apartado en todos los calendarios para pasarlo con Light, por lo menos hasta que tuviera que presentarse para el concierto y los ensayos previos. Pero…ah, vaya sorpresa, su castaño amado tenía algo mejor y más importante que ella y como siempre, se había resignado.

Pero, y en ese momento sonrió algo amargamente, no todo era tan malo no cierto? Se había liberado de Light y eso era bueno no? Es decir, había un límite en toda persona cuerda y ella aunque no lo pareciera lo estaba, por esto, porque era una persona dotada de razonamiento y tan humana como cualquiera fue que comprobar casualmente que su novio no estaba haciendo nada importante acostado con una joven que no era ella, no era nada y eso mismo fue lo que le gritó cuando lo vio.

¡Que no era nada! Ella y todo el maldito mundo no eran nada, y que al fin y al cabo ya no merecía la pena seguir en algo que no tenía pies ni cabeza y sinceramente, ahora, en ese momento se preguntaba cómo es que había dicho esas palabras, de dónde las había sacado y llegó a la conclusión de que el enojo podía ser muy inteligente cuando quería.

Obviamente, pasado eso una opresión en el pecho muy conocida se hizo presente, pero no había tenido el suficiente tiempo de hacer el luto por su relación, si es que a eso se lo podía llamar así, ya después la adrenalina del concierto le había hecho olvidar y bueno, la última canción es y sería en memoria de ella, su última entrega a aquello que ya podía considerarse un recuerdo, reciente, si, pero recuerdo al fin.

Se movió algo inquieta por el frío que empezaba a calarle, revisó la hora constatando que faltaba tan solo medio minuto para que ese día quedara atrás y estaba en eso cuando sintió el metal de la puerta golpearla, se dio la vuelta indignada para decirle algo al muy descuidado y se quedó sin palabras.

Aquellos ojos grises eran malditamente hipnotizantes, ni siquiera escuchó la disculpa que le dijo, tan solo procesó el movimiento de sus labios y asintió con la cabeza recibiendo una sonrisa, lo siguiente, el beso más dulce que hubiera recibido, aunque fuera en una de sus mejillas.

—Feliz San Valentín—Fueron las palabras de aquel extraño antes de irse. Miró el reloj, doce en punto.

Podía decirse que después de todo no había sido tan malo, por lo menos el último medio minuto.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Y bien? Merezco un review? Que me dicen? Acá está mi perspectiva de los sentimientos de una Misa cansada de esa relación con Light, espero les guste!**

 **Feliz San Valentín!**

 **Besos!**

 **Flor!**


End file.
